


Никаких обязательств

by thett



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, like literally!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: у Диппера появилась девушка





	1. это была не та отвертка

**Author's Note:**

> по заявкам Stella Del Mare и Фран.

Мейбл Пайнс была в берлоге Кордрой редким гостем. За одно короткое утро она сумела удивить Венди трижды - это при том, что Венди не удивилась бы даже инопланетному ученому-трансвеститу, заглянувшему по-соседки одолжить бертолетовой соли. Однокурсники Венди через одного болели мюзиклами. Если быть до конца честной, Венди и самому Иисусу Христу не удивилась бы. Особенно в половину девятого утра. Особенно в воскресенье.  
\- Доброе утро! - жизнерадостно сообщила Мейбл, прижимая к груди корзинку.  
\- Утречко, - сказала Венди и попробовала закрыть неосмотрительно распахнутую дверь.  
\- Доброе, - повторила Мейбл и просунула между дверью и косяком ногу, - можно войти? Скажи “да”. Да-да-да.  
\- Нет, - сказала Венди.  
\- Спасибо, - Мейбл улыбнулась через плечо и направилась на кухню.   
Венди разминулась с ней в коридоре, а затем и вовсе отступила к лестнице. Недосмотренный сон манил образцово бредовым сюжетом. Неостывшая кровать целомудренно прикрылась одеялом. Венди скинула унты (лето выдалось на редкость прохладным) и вытянула ноги. Обняла обеими руками подушку.  
\- И ты не хочешь узнать, зачем я пришла? - удивилась Мейбл, зависнув в проеме двери настойчивым призраком.  
\- Я закрою глаза и сделаю вид, что тебя тут нет.  
\- Ты становишься похожей на Диппера, - умилилась Мейбл.  
Она беззастенчиво уселась в изножье кровати, грохнув тяжелой корзинкой об пол.   
\- С чего мне становиться на него похожей?   
С начала июля Венди имела счастье лицезреть Диппера никак не больше трех раз. Единственным, в чем они могли быть похожи, оставался рост - Диппер наконец приблизился к росту, которым Венди заслуженно гордилась в пятнадцать, а было это пять лет назад.  
\- Это то, зачем я пришла, - Мейбл то ли сохраняла покерфейс, то ли просто боялась моргать. Прищурившись, Венди разглядела, что ее веки щедро усыпаны блестками. Возможно, кондитерскими.  
Мейбл набрала воздух в легкие. Венди сдалась - подгребла подушку под спину и села, натянув одеяло до подбородка.  
\- Я пришла поздравить тебя с тем, что ты наконец приняла его ухаживания и теперь стала самой счастливой женщиной на Земле! - залпом выдохнула Мейбл и жестом фокусника вытянула из корзинки бутылку шампанского. Пробка ударила в потолок.  
\- Боюсь спросить, - сказала Венди, - чьи ухаживания.  
\- Диппера, конечно, - сказала Мейбл, - извини, это безалкогольное. Я пыталась купить настоящее по правам Стэна, но мне не продали.  
\- Почему бы это, - притворно удивилась Венди, принимая кружку с персиковой газировкой, которую производитель налил в красивую бутылку и впаривал втридорога.  
\- Ума не приложу. Все говорят, что я на него похожа как две капли воды. Ну, за вас с Диппером.  
\- За меня, - Венди пригубила газировку, - и Диппера. Отдельно.  
\- Не прошло и года, а у вас уже проблемы, - вздохнула Мейбл, - как это на него похоже. Рассказывай. Первый сеанс семейного психоанализа бесплатно. Только сегодня, только сейчас.  
\- Ты ведь на режиссерском, - засомневалась в ее консультативных способностях Венди.  
\- Была, - кивнула Мейбл, - я перевелась. Теперь на медицинском.  
\- Выпьем за это, - подняла кружку Венди.  
После кружки невыносимо сладкой газировки утро перестало казаться инородным телом в левом глазу, и Венди рискнула продолжить разговор.  
\- Так что там с Диппером?  
\- Ты делаешь вид, что ничего не происходит, - Мейбл подмигнула, и блестки посыпались на щеку, - я тебе подыграю. Рассказываю.  
Согласно Мейбл, с начала июля Диппер взял в привычку гулять ночи напролет и приходить к рассвету необыкновенно счастливым и рассеянным. Синяки под глазами не исчезли, но поменяли цвет с усталого индиго на волшебную лазурь. Исцарапанные коленки кто-то заботливо заклеивал пластырем. Дошло до того, что Диппер стал менять рубашки не раз в неделю, как обычно, а раз в три дня. Недавно он собственноручно постирал носки.  
\- Все серьезно, как я погляжу.  
\- Братик влюблен, - блаженно зажмурилась Мейбл.  
\- За это нужно выпить, - согласилась Венди.  
Она протянула кружку за добавкой. Мейбл вылила в кружку остатки детского шампанского и пошарила в корзинке.  
\- Мои фирменные печеньки, - гордо возвестила Мейбл, извлекая из корзинки пустую коробку и довольного собой поросенка.  
\- Привет, Вадлз, - поздоровалась Венди. Живот некстати пробурчал что-то про завтрак.  
\- Мистер Вадлз, - пожурила Мейбл, - вы лишили нас закуски.  
\- Шампанское не настоящее, так что ничего страшного, - успокоила ее Венди, - это были печеньки с битым стеклом?  
\- Другие фирменные, - отмахнулась Мейбл, - с арахисовым маслом и клубничным джемом. Патриотичные.  
\- Досадно. Хочется есть. Как насчет прогуляться до закусочной?  
\- Я всегда за, - категорически согласилась Мейбл, - ты угощаешь. Я потратила сбережения на шпионский фотоаппарат.  
\- Чтобы следить за Диппером?  
\- Чтобы следить за симпатичными парнями. Диппер обойдется. Сама за ним следи.  
Получасом позже ситуация не изменилась: Мейбл все так же свято верила, что мифическая пассия Диппера не может являться кем-либо кроме Венди.  
\- Ты нравилась ему еще до средней школы.  
\- Ага.  
\- Он три года составлял полный список твоих достоинств.  
\- Угу.  
\- Восемь тетрадок набралось.  
\- Ого.  
\- Он их зачитывал. Вслух.  
\- Сочувствую.  
\- Я знаю, что вы переписывались.  
\- Мы говорили о музыке и о том, сколько можно не мыть голову, если носишь шапку.  
\- Он до сих пор во сне произносит твое имя.  
\- Слушай, Мейбл, - осторожно начала Венди, - мне кажется странным, ты только не подумай ничего такого, что вы, ну. Спите в одной комнате.  
\- Мы не спим в одной комнате, - невозмутимо сказала Мейбл и почесала щеку, осыпая блестками панкейки.  
Венди предпочла опустить логичный вопрос, как же тогда Мейбл узнала о том, чье имя Диппер произносит во сне. Второе подряд упоминание шпионской аппаратуры было бы лишним в этом разговоре.  
\- И все-таки это не я, - сказала Венди и засунула в рот столько бекона и фасоли, сколько поместилось. Учеба в колледже научила ее двум простым истинам. Первая истина советовала не мешать зерновые спирты с виноградными. Вторая гласила, что завтрак должен быть насыщен жирами и углеводами, потому что другой еды за день может и не случиться.  
\- Ну а кто тогда, - закатила глаза Мейбл. Ее безупречный локон парой минут раньше искупался в кленовом сиропе, и теперь его с упоением поедал Вадлз.  
\- Понятия не имею. Та блондиночка?  
\- Наверное, ты единственный человек в Гравити Фолз, который не знает, как зовут Пасифику Нортвест.  
\- И как же зовут Пасифику Нортвест?  
\- Ее зовут Пасифика. И она моя подруга. Она бы мне сказала.  
\- Наверное, ты единственный человек в Гравити Фолз, который может дружить с Пасификой Нортвест, - передразнила Венди, - но у тебя ведь и другие подружки есть.  
\- Гренда обручена, - задумалась Мейбл, - Кэнди… Это уже было.   
\- Я тоже уже была, - намекнула Венди.  
\- Некоторые песни не стареют, - пафосно процитировала Мейбл, - кто же еще.  
\- Ленивая Сьюзан?  
\- Обильный макияж, - Мейбл огляделась по сторонам, чтобы не обидеть бессменную официантку, - Диппер не любят, когда много красятся.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, - Венди срыгнула кусочек бекона и воспитанно завернула его в салфетку.  
\- Кэнди и Гренда однажды его накрасили. Ему не понравилось.  
\- Шандра Хименес?  
\- Работает в прессе. Диппер не доверяет СМИ.  
\- Шмейбл?  
\- Побойся бога, - Мейбл побледнела.   
Венди сочла за лучшее сменить пластинку:  
\- Возможно, мы думаем не в том направлении. Как насчет Гидеона?  
\- Гидеон учится в Принстоне, - проявила осведомленность Мейбл, - они летом ездят в благотворительные экспедиции. В этом году Аляска.  
\- Аляска в пролете. Тэд Стрендж?  
\- Недавно женился. Робби?  
Венди вздрогнула.  
\- Только не Робби. Нет. Это не может быть Робби.  
\- У тебя к нему чувства? - насторожилась Мейбл.  
\- Десять кассет и постер, которые он никак не найдет времени забрать. Еще идеи?  
\- Может, это та девица, которая помогала нам чинить сарай?  
\- Что за девица? - удивилась Венди. Потом она вспомнила.  
Сарай - “производственно-хозяйственное помещение”, как сообщала опись имущества директора Стэнли Пайнса - после некого инцидента с недовоплотившимся призраком разваливался на части, и раз в пару недель принимавшие участие в инциденте интерны Хижины Тайн собирались на починку. Обычно починка включала в себя Венди, Суса, близнецов Пайнс и ящик слабоалкогольного пива. В нынешнем июле на шабаш заглянула никому незнакомая девица.  
\- Как же ее звали, - маялась Мейбл, - Бригантина, что ли.  
\- Бригантина - это корабль, - блеснула энциклопедическими знаниями Венди, - ее звали Гербертина.  
\- Вильгельмина! - Мейбл в сердцах хлопнула ладонью по столу. Недоеденный панкейк выпал из тарелки на радость Вадлзу.  
\- Точно. Что там с ней.   
\- Бледная, высокая. На тебя похожа. Подавала Дипперу инструмент, пока мы играли в “правду или выпей”.  
\- Унеси крестовую, принеси плоскую, унеси плоскую, принеси крестовую, - припомнила Венди, - вполне подходит для того, чтобы заклеивать пластырем коленки.  
\- Лучше бы это была ты, - расстроилась Мейбл.   
\- Не лучше, - лаконично отказалась Венди, - что угодно лучше, чем стирать носки Диппера.  
\- Они не так плохи, как ты думаешь. Я вяжу ему новые на каждое рождество.  
\- Только это его и спасает.  
Мейбл помолчала, сосредоточившись на выдирании своих волос из пасти Вадлза.  
\- Кажется, тебе не нравится мой брат, - опасно спокойным голосом сказала Мейбл.  
\- Мне нравится твой брат, - совершила чистосердечное признание Венди, - но мисс Двухмачтовое Парусное Судно он нравится больше.  
\- Приплыли, - заключила Мейбл, - она же плоская совсем.  
\- Отвертка? - уточнила Венди.  
\- Вильгельмина.  
\- Я никогда не запомню, как ее зовут.  
\- И не надо, - сказала Мейбл и размяла пальцы жестом директора Стэнли, - когда я с ней закончу, не о чем будет вспоминать. Ну, выпьем. За вас с Диппером.  
\- Выпьем, - сказала Венди и отсалютовала бокалом с апельсиновым фрешем, - за Диппера. И за меня. Отдельно.


	2. треугольник - неплоская фигура

\- Милый, - сказала Вильгельмина фон Шифр, закидывая ноги на Диппера, - что-то не так?  
Все было не так. Диппер совершил роковую ошибку. Ему не стоило так часто гулять по лесам в одиночестве. Ему не стоило гулять в одиночестве с пятью дневниками под мышкой. Ему не стоило гулять в одиночестве с дневниками вокруг камня треугольной формы.  
\- Треугольник - объемная фигура, - промурлыкала Вильгельмина, извиваясь всем телом, чтобы заползти к Дипперу на коленки. На коленки, которые она сама (или он сам?) не далее как полчаса назад заклеила (заклеил?) пластырями с принтом в виде милых пингвинов.  
\- Ешь доритос, - вымученно улыбнулся Диппер, - хочешь еще пунша?  
Он дернулся встать. Вильгельмина властно прижала его к земле, грея теплым бедром живот. Треугольник был определенно объемной фигурой. Тяжелой, горячей, инициативной фигурой.  
\- Я не могу есть своих братьев, - возмутилась Вильгельмина.  
\- Хватит ломать комедию, - попросил Диппер.  
\- Тебе будет легче, если я приму свой обычный вид? - неожиданно пошел на контакт Билл.  
\- Будет, - обычный вид Билла весил как минимум в десять раз меньше, чем полнокровное женское тело.   
\- Волнуешься, как бы со мной не приключилась гендерная дисфория, - умилился Билл, - не стоит. Я равно некомфортно чувствую себя в человеческом теле любого пола.  
\- Так, может быть, не стоило в него воплощаться?  
\- Так, может быть, не стоило бродить вокруг моей могилки и думать о женщинах? - напевно проскрежетал Билл, - в такой четкий образ грех не воплотиться.   
\- Тебя никто не просил, - зло сказал Диппер, - никто не звал.   
\- Сам виноват, что не звал, - Билл поджал пухлые губы и стал похож на обиженную школьницу, - пришлось самому прийти.   
Лето выдалось жарким. Венди Кордрой, в последнее время отвечавшая на письма Диппера не чаще раза в полгода, носила короткие шорты и майки из магазина армейской уцененки. И то, и другое шло ей невероятно. Диппер следил за тем, как Венди рубит дрова, перекладывает проводку и отводит в сторону русло реки. Диппер знал, где его сестра хранит шпионскую фотокамеру с объективом-телевиком. Насмотревшись вдоволь, Диппер исчезал в лесу. Дело Стэнфорда процветало: Диппер заканчивал второй собственный дневник. И одиннадцатую тетрадку с перечнем достоинств Венди, но о таких вещах не стоит упоминать в приличном обществе.  
Лучше всего Дипперу думалось на полянке с надгробием Билла Сайфера. Технически надгробие являлось трупом, - окаменевшим треугольным телом Билла, - но Диппер успешно закрывал на это глаза. Камень оставался прохладным в любую жару, и в полдень, когда окружавшие его деревья плавились смоляными столбами, он был островком спокойствия и разума в непостоянном вертящемся мире. Диппер прислонялся к камню спиной и затылком и погружался в мысли.  
Хотелось бы сказать, что Диппер думал о теории струн или квантовой сцепленности (физика - ключ к пониманию паранормальных явлений), но правда была проще и приятнее. Долгими теплыми деньками Диппер рисовал в своем воображении образ высокой худощавой девушки с длинными волосами. Мятежный дух Билла Сайфера, летавший неподалеку, приманился на образ подобно мухе, учуявшей варенье. Нельзя сказать, что Диппер не мечтал держать девушку с длинными волосами на коленях (напротив, только об этом он и думал), но мечтал он явно не о том.  
\- Хочешь сдать вступительные на пятерки? Всего одно слово, - соблазнительно прошептал Билл.   
Он грациозно перекинул одну ногу через одеревеневшего Диппера, усаживаясь верхом. Его волосы были цвета выгоревшей соломы, - бледная копия волос Венди, - но на ощупь были почти настоящими.  
\- У нас стобалльная система, - отказался Диппер, пропуская пальцы через копну волос. Если не считать небольшого статического электричества, все было в точности как нужно.  
\- Не занудствуй, - сказал Билл, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке с короткими рукавами, - хочешь?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - сказал Диппер.   
Ему не нужно было сдавать экзамены, но Биллу не стоило знать о том, что Дипперу это было не нужно. Пока Билл мог искушать Диппера успешными результатами вступительных испытаний, он не придумывал новых заманок. Иногда Билл работал очень просто, и это до сих пор не прекращало удивлять Диппера.  
“До сих пор” насчитывало пять недель. Пять недель притворства, увиливания и непрерывных домогательств.   
\- А вдруг завалишь, - Билл примерился и запечатлел укус в том месте, где шея соединяется с плечом, - звездочка будет очень смеяться.  
Если бы только психологических домогательств. К этому он быстро привык. “Хочешь мировой славы? Только скажи”. “Хочешь узнать, про что были книжки Александрийской библиотеки? Я читал”. “Хочешь, я научу тебя говорить на всех мертвых и живых языках?”.   
Билл вел наступление сразу по всем фронтам. Диппер не помнил, каким был повод для первого прикосновения, но прикасаться после этого он так и не перестал. То ли оценил силу воздействия, то ли нашел изощренное удовлетворение в том, как Диппер поначалу дергался и выворачивался.  
\- Она и так все время смеется. От моих достижений или провалов это не зависит.  
Важная истина. Диппер постиг ее в тот момент, когда окончившая школу годом раньше Мейбл прорыдала весь свой выпускной напролет, потому что мальчик, ради которого она перевелась на экстернат, целовался с ее тогдашней лучшей подружкой в кустах за передвижной кафедрой. Быстро оправившись, Мейбл за два семестра сменила три специализации в колледже. Диппер вдумчиво и без спешки полировал портфолио изобретений для КалТеха.  
\- Ну ты же не просто так здесь гулял, - исчерпал аргументы Билл.  
\- Не просто так, - согласился Диппер, - я думал о девушке.  
\- Получите и распишитесь, - сказал Билл.  
Его губы приблизились к губам Диппера. Если закрыть глаза, можно было представить, что он действительно являлся тем, кем хотел казаться - настоящей, мягкой, живой...   
\- Да ты посмотри, - донесся из кустов громкий шепот, - кажется, она настоящая.  
В ответ выразительно сплюнули.  
\- Господь. Господь! У Диппера правда есть девушка, - не успокаивался смутно знакомый голос, - Венди, снимай скорее. Для истории.  
Тошнотворно щелкнул затвор. Диппер дернулся в сторону, но поздно: профессиональная аппаратура для слежения и захвата запечатлела его с белобрысым ожившим человекоподобным Биллом в охапке, и никто, кроме него, не знал, что Билл - это Билл, а признаться в этом Диппер не смог бы и на смертном одре, иначе Билл обязательно рассказал бы, в чей образ он так находчиво вселился, а это было совершенно недопустимо, потому что на поляну, - в сопровождении Мейбл, ведущей на поводке угрожающе раскрашенного боевыми блестками Вадлза, - одетая в шорты, армейскую безрукавку и унты, прекрасная, как в первый день их знакомства, и удивительная, как во все последующие годы, вышла Венди Кордрой. На шее у нее висел фотоаппарат с объективом-телевиком, а в руке был топор, которым она прорубала путь сквозь чащу.  
\- Привет, - глупо сказал Диппер, стараясь сделать вид, что не рад ее видеть.  
\- Привет, - сказала Венди, - меня зовут Венди Кордрой.  
Она явно говорила не с Диппером.  
\- А меня - Мейбл. Я его сестра, - Мейбл кивнула в сторону Диппера. Против своей воли Диппер не мог отвести взгляда от абордажного крюка, который она крепко сжимала в пальцах.  
\- Вильгельмина фон Шифр, - представился Билл. Скашивая глаза, Диппер видел, как лес на периферии зрения начинает нехорошо двоиться.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, - сказала Мейбл и крутанула в пальцах крюк.  
\- Мы уже знакомы, дорогуша, - сказал Билл.  
Венди сняла с шеи фотоаппарат и аккуратно уложила его на подушку из мха.   
\- Я знаю, - сказала Мейбл.


End file.
